The Christmas Penguin
by Phoenix on cloud nine
Summary: I know it's the wrong time of year for this but it popped into my head, so I had to go with it. Vince and Howard Christmas shopping, Christmas morning, presents and eventual Howince R and R, you know you want to!
1. Chapter 1

**The Christmas Penguin :p  
Lol, I know, the title sounds crappy to me as well ;) Also, apologies if everyone's OOC, I'm tired.  
Disclaimer: The lovely Fielding and Barret own all. All I have is a penguin and my own (Rather bad) writing skills.**

"Oooh! What about this? Or this? Or this?"…

It was Christmas Eve, cold, and everyone just wanted to finish their last-minute shopping. Two men were left in the changing rooms of Topshop. One was sat on an uncomfortable red plastic bench, while the other kept strutting out of one of the cubicles, changing the top or trousers, or even just a jacket.

"Come on Vince, I've been patient enough, just get a move on, I want to go in one more shop".

Vince's head poked out the cubicle, an impossibly wide grin alighting his perfect features.

"Is it for _my_ present?"

Howard shook his head fondly, but tried to look disapproving.

"You won't be getting any presents if you don't hurry up"

The younger man quickly stuffed all of the tried on clothes into the arms of a bemused shop assistant and hastened to the entrance, where his friend was waiting.

The two walked out into the cold and headed towards the main shopping centre. Vince moved closer to Howard in an effort to keep out the worst of the winter breezes.

As they got into the centre, Vince looked around and groaned.

"This place is rubbish! It's only got one decent shop, and that doesn't even sell clothes!"

Howard rolled his eyes, pressed some money into his companion's hand and pushed him in the direction of the café. Vince smiled, knowing this ploy well. "Just a cup of tea Vince!" He warned at his friend's retreating back. "I am not going to try and pull you out of the fireplace like I did last year!" Vince turned back and pouted at Howard

"I was only trying to see how Santa could get down there without getting soot on his clothes! 'Mazin! Next time I send him a letter, I'm so gonna ask him!"

Howard stared at Vince with his mouth open slightly and his eyes wide. Vince still believed in Santa? Even after that time at the zoo when Fossil had put on a Santa suit and paraded round, but then started dancing to Slade's 'Merry Christmas' whilst ripping his top off?

"What?" Asked Vince, seeing his friend's disbelieving eyes.

"Erm, nothing, just, er, go to the café"

Vince was slightly alarmed at this abrupt dismissal but gave Howard a cheeky smile and left.

Howard shook the thoughts from his mind and proceeded to the 'one decent shop' that Vince had described earlier. They had passed the brightly coloured toy store a couple of weeks ago, and Howard had turned back to say something to his friend, only to see him with his face stuck to the window…

"_Howwwaarrdd…"_

"_Look at the penguin…"_

"_Isn't it cute?"_

Although he would never admit, no sir, Howard found the penguin rather sweet. You could definitely tell why _Vince_ liked it. It had huge puppy dog eyes, a sparkly waist coat, and a silver top hat that had 'Electric Dreams' written down the sides in colourful thread. He smiled whilst paying. Vince was going to love it.

He made his way back to the café and found Vince sat at a table near a huge lamp, tapping a tune against his cup with his spoon.

"Hey little man, we can get going now"

Vince looked up at him and gave him a dazzling smile. Howard's heart warmed and when he saw the huge bag that Howard was carrying (It was a very big penguin) he smiled even more, causing Howard to give him a huge grin back.

--

They were in the car when Howard noticed that Vince was being uncharacteristically quiet. He glanced over and saw the electro boy biting his nails and looking out of the window. The older man leant down and and turned the tape player on. Jazz funk came blasting out, but Vince didn't even bat an eyelid. Howard frowned.

"You ok? You don't feel ill do you?". Vince looked up, as though surprised that Howard was still there.

"Yeah, m'fine, just thinkin'". Howard was rather worried. Vince never really thought about anything, apart from Jagger or that new hat/belt/pair of boots he was getting.

--

A surprisingly short time later, they were both at the shop, Vince struggling with various bags, and even trying to carry one in his mouth. He looked appealingly at Howard, his blue eyes shining as he made a puppy dog face at his friend. Howard rolled his eyes but grabbed some of the bags from Vince's arms.

"Aw, cheers Howard". Vince gave him a huge, genuine smile, to which Howard replied,

"Just get a move on Vince, I'm not going to stand here all day"

Vince's eyes were twinkling as he bounded upstairs, leading the way to their shared bedroom.

--

It wasn't until later, when they were all clustered around the T.V, various presents under the tree, fairy lights blinking all over the place, a tinsel scarf wrapped around Vince's neck, that said sparkly man crept right up close to Howard (Much to the surprise of Naboo and Bollo), looked him right in the eyes and said,

"Howard, y'know Santa? He's, well... he is _real_ isn't he?". Vince's eyes were staring into his own, begging him to contradict him. However, Howard could see that Vince was absolutley shattered, his eyelids drooping, but he was repeatedley shaking his head in a desperate attempt to chase away sleep.

"Erm..." Howard wasn't sure how to proceed, he just wanted to keep Vince happy, but at the same time get him to bed before he passed out right there. He looked over to Naboo for help and got a half stoned nod.

"Listen, erm, you get presents in your stocking right?" Vince gave him a nod, and Howard could tell he wasn't really listening anymore. So he just finished with "Of course he is Vince, come on, bed, after all, he only comes when you're asleep right?"

Vince looked up at him and smiled, an adorably dazed expression on his face. Howard got up and pulled Vince up with him. Saying goodnight to Naboo and Bollo, he had to practically carry his friend to their room.

Howard pulled the younger man's boots off and lay him down on the sparkly sheets. He smiled as Vince's eyes closed peacefully.

"Goodnight little man"

Vince was barely awake but managed a "''Night H'ward" back.

As he drifted off into sleep, he was sure he felt a small brush against his forehead, as though someone had kissed him gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**M'kay peeps, round two :p  
****Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)  
****Disclaimer: Wish it was, but it's not. Neither do I own 'A Christmas Carol', nor does Howard, even though he quotes from it. :)  
****On to the story...**

Howard was wrapped in a warm and cocoon-like duvet cover, not quite asleep but he wasn't quite awake yet. The light from outside drifted in through the curtains and he could just about hear church bells in the distance.

_Ahhh, Christmas day, no fog no mist; clear, bright, jovial, stirring, cold; cold, piping for…_

"Howard!!"

With a flying leap from his position cross legged on his own bed, Vince was on top of Howard, his legs straddling the other man's stomach (Because by this time Howard had rolled onto his back). He was bouncing quite happily and grinning down at the man he had pinned to his own bed. Said stomach did an odd little squirm, and Howard could only stare at the raven haired beauty that was Vince Noir. From the sun shining through the curtains, he looked like an angel. Even just from sleep (Although Howard doubted he only woke up ten minutes ago) his hair still looked like he had straightened and carefully groomed it. He looked ready to impress someone. _Probably going out with some girl later._ Howard thought.

"Merry Christmas Howard!!" Vince's eyes were bright blue and shining. Every Christmas he got as excited as small child, it was all too much for him. The sweets, the lights, the decorations, the _presents_. Howard grunted and pretended to complain while Vince just bounced regardless and eyed him like a hungry lion that had seen a fat gazelle.

"Come on Howard!! Lets go to the tree, bet you I got more presents than you!" Howard rolled his eyes. It was probably true, and he didn't really care to be honest, but he put on a slightly worried expression that made Vince do a double take.

"I didn't mean it like _that _Howard, it's just well, y'know, you..." Vince was struggling, and didn't notice Howard smiling at his friend's distress "You don't send letters to Santa, so no wonder!" He finished triumphantly.

He looked down to see Howard with an odd look on his face.

"What?" Vince cocked his head to the side to look at the man underneath him. Howard quickly recovered and said,

"Well I can't exactly go downstairs with you sat on me, can I?" Vince pouted and whined,

"But you're comfy!"

Howard's stomach went into another loop but kept his face neutral.

"Am I going to have to tickle you off me?" Vince's eyes grew wide and a smile crept onto his face. Trying to get his face into a frown, he shook his head but started giggling.

"Right, thats it"

Vince wasn't exactly a powerful man, so Howard easily managed to push himself up, but came nose to nose with Vince. He swallowed and found his throat had gone dry. Vince's eyes widened and he shifted forwards ever so slightly...

CRASH!

They leapt apart as if they had both been burnt, to hear,

"Bollo you ball bag, I said carry two at a time, not eight!"

The voice came nearer to their door, and Vince twisted around to see Naboo opening the door and shouting at Bollo over his shoulder,

"Hey guys, me and Bollo are going out for the day with the other shamen. Might be the weekend, which is why I had Bollo bring suitcases," He paused and looked back again, only to see Bollo carrying five suitcases, "That'll have to do," He muttered to himself, "Bye" He said to them, and with that he and Bollo were off.

Vince looked back at Howard, with a spark of hope in his eyes, which Howard might have missed, as he just said,

"Come on little man, if I can't get up, you won't go downstairs". Vince gave him a small smile and hopped off the bed.

He was back to his old self as he bounced around impatiently as Howard looked out of the window and started talking (_Probably Hamlet again _Vince thought)

"_'What's to-day?' cried Scrooge, calling downward to a boy in Sunday clothes, who perhaps had..."_

"Howwaarrdd!! Come onnn..."

He turned to see a very impatient man who looked to be on the verge of a breakdown if he didn't get his presents _right now. _He didn't think that Vince was appreciating this fine bit of literature and was about to tell him so, when he saw that Vince's smile had slipped and he was no longer bouncing. Howard's thoughts must have appeared on his face, so he quickly gave Vince a smile.

"Lets go downstairs before the presents get bored of waiting and wander off" he joked, but Vince stared at him and gave him a smile he had never thought possible on a human face.

"Did'ya get me a puppy Howard??". Howard was puzzled for a moment before he understood how Vince had interpreted his joke. He laughed fondly.

"No little man, but I think you'll like your present even more than a puppy". Vince harrumphed as if he thought there was no present in the world that was better than a puppy, but he trusted Howard and made his way down the hall into the main living room, where the Christmas tree had been put up that very night. His smile vanished as he surveyed the scene. Naboo and Bollo had probably opened theirs before they had gone out, and the only pile of presents he saw were the ones that were badly wrapped, with sellotape stuck right around them, that he had gotten for Howard. He turned around to find Howard holding a glittery paper bag in one hand, and a huge squashy parcel in the other.

Vince squealed in a very un-manly way and leapt on top of Howard, causing him to drop the presents. Not hearing an intake of breath, Vince assumed that Howard had got him presents that were very hard to break.

"Woah there little man," Howard started, but was cut off as Vince gave him a bone crushing hug, his arms round his neck and his head nuzzling into his windpipe. Howard beamed as he actually consented to give him a hug back. Vince got off him, eager as he was to get to the presents, but gave him a very sincere smile.

He rushed to open them, but then, in a moment of selflessness, said

"Wait, you open yours first!"

Howard gave him a grin and got to work. It took him a while, as he realised that Vince didn't actually get someone else to wrap them, leading to alot of wrapping paper going in the bin. He ended up with a rare jazz record ("It took me ages! I had to ask Lester Cornflake to help!") a small toy bus ("It's for stationary village! You could put, I dunno, pencil sharpeners in there!") and a pair of light blue trousers ("I got 'em back off Leroy! He didn't really need 'em").

Howard put down his presents and looked at Vince. The younger man was stood looking at his feet, and twisting his hands, looking very nervous.

"Thank you Vince, I love all of them"

Vince looked up and his smile dazzled Howard more than a car with it's headlights on full.

"D'ya mean it Howard?"

"Of course I do! Come on, get on with yours"

It was obvious Vince had been waiting to get into the brightly coloured wrappings for ages. He dove into the glittery paper bag and found; A huge assortment of sweets from Woolworths, a belt that was all the colours of the rainbow, but also sparkly, a new set of paints along with an artists pad to use them in, and a pair of bright blue, fluffy bed socks (He always borrowed Howard's, but moaned about the colour). After finishing with the bag, his eyes darted towards the huge package in the corner. He approached it like a small child approaching a huge dog. Eyes full of wonder, he carefully took the wrapping off (He liked to keep the pretty paper) and stepped back and stared when he saw the penguin. He turned round and saw Howard looking anxious.

Laughing, Vince ran full tilt into him and jumped onto his lap.

"I love it Howard! I love itIloveitIloveitIloveit..." He felt a finger on his lips and shut up immediately. Blue eyes looked deep into brown eyes as the only sound heard from the flat was the ticking of the clocks in the shop downstairs. Vince looked at Howard, his heart thudding, while Howard's was similarly thumping under his beige turtleneck. Vince, inching closer was urged on by his one brain cell

_"Just do it! 'E won't mind, 'e 'asn't pushed you away yet 'as 'e?!"_

Vince surged forwards, but neither knew who actually closed the gap as each were too caught up in the other's face. The kiss was long, sweet and gentle. Eventually coming up for air, Vince looked up at the older man and smiled. Still sat on his lap, he snuggled up into him and said,

"Happy Christmas Howard"

Howard smiled and said back "Happy Christmas little man"

_"May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Tiny Tim observed, God bless Us, Every One! "_

"Shut up Howard"

**A/N The end! I hope it was ok, never written Howince before, which is why the kiss wasn't really described in much detail lol. Please review! I'll love you forever and bake you little cakes!**


End file.
